1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to feed regulating mechanisms for sewing machines and especially to feed regulating mechanisms, the operation of which may be both cam controlled and manually controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are commonly provided with feed regulating systems which are manually controllable and cam controllable as in the manner shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,334 issued Sept. 10, 1974, and assigned to The Singer Company. Linkage and camming arrangements which have been provided in such systems to respond either to manually initiated movements or cam controlling movements and produce output movements effective to control the position of a feed regulating shaft have, however, been unduly complex and difficult to assemble in a machine.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide an improved linkage and camming arrangement for controlling the position of a feed regulating shaft. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide such a linkage and camming arrangement which can be readily constructed from relatively few pieces apart from a sewing machine and thereafter affixed in the machine bed.